


Мальчик

by grievouss



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Drunk Sex, Imperial Guard Commissars, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Гаунт был тихим и сосредоточенным молодым человеком. Должность комиссара была предметом его стремлений с ранних лет в Схоле Прогениум. Но исполнение его мечты находилось в руках Октара. Комиссар-генерал лично выбрал именно его из почетного кадетского класса...</i> (с) "Первый и единственный"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик

**_Вергаст, 769.М41_ **

Силовой меч Иеронимо Сондара был прекрасным оружием. При нажатии на руну активации широкий адамантиевый клинок окутывался холодным синим пламенем силового поля. Держа в руке энергомеч, Гаунт ощущал странное покалывание, а генератор поля работал практически бесшумно. Силовое оружие легко проходило даже сквозь керамитовую броню, чего нельзя было сказать о цепном.

И все-таки Гаунту недоставало знакомой вибрации цепного меча, подаренного Октаром еще на Дарендаре, тихого урчания вращающихся зубьев. Он потерял меч в покоях Сальвадора Сондара, поддавшегося нашептываниям Хаоса правителя улья Вервун, сражаясь с демоническим чудовищем. Это был не просто боевой сервитор - это была полуторатонная туша степного тура, сплавленная воедино с кусками человеческого мяса и металла, пронизанная сущностью варпа.

Ибрам Гаунт, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, сидел на скамье в небольшой капелле под суровым взглядом статуи Императора. Даже сквозь доносившийся из баптистерия гомон, шум аппаратуры и пение экклезиархов он слышал предсмертный вой меча, вгрызающегося в отвратительную плоть чудовища. Он думал о дядюшке Дерции, павшем от этого меча, и о своем давно покойном наставнике, Делейне Октаре. Если бы не этот человек, Гаунт никогда не стал бы тем, кем он был сейчас...

_**Воспоминание  
Игнаций Кардинал, двадцать пять лет назад** _

\- Слушайте меня, кадеты! - старший наставник Флавий остановился перед строем из тридцати человек, его внушительные кулаки скрылись в широких рукавах бурой рясы, когда он сложил руки за спиной. - Вам выпала редкая честь: нашу Схолу посетит комиссар-генерал Делейн Октар, старший политический офицер шести гирканских полков, чтобы лично выбрать одного из вас себе в ученики. Остальных ждет стандартное распределение, за результаты которого я не отвечаю. Так что если не хотите угодить в какую-нибудь орочью задницу, постарайтесь проявить себя с лучшей стороны!

Гаунт и Бленнер тихонько переглянулись. Старший наставник был прав: производившееся случайным образом распределение могло забросить неудачливого кадета куда угодно - в окопы, по щиколотку полные жидкой грязи, в джунгли, кишащие ядовитыми тварями, или в подулье, захваченное генокрадами. Местечко же под началом такой важной шишки, как комиссар-генерал, сулило некоторый комфорт. Ибрам устыдился этой мысли. Отец был бы рад видеть его комиссаром, и он бы не предал его память, даже оказавшись не в окружении накрахмаленных штабных, а на передовой.

\- Наверняка он выберет Клеменция, - досадливо пробормотал более приземленно настроенный Бленнер. Гаунт, не поворачивая головы, кивнул. Клеменций Воост стоял вторым в ряду выстроенных по росту кадетов. Он был сыном планетарного губернатора, который не уследил за распространением хаоситской заразы в столице, но искупил ошибку, отказавшись от эвакуации, и до последнего вздоха оставался в командном центре. Его речь транслировалась через громкоговорители на всех углах столичного улья, пока Клеменций и его мать медленно двигались в потоке грузящейся на эвакуационные шаттлы разряженной знати.

С тех пор прошло десять лет, и кадет Воост - высокий, крепкий темноволосый парень с приятным, но несколько надменным лицом и холодным взглядом аристократа - был признан лучшим воспитанником Схолы Прогениум Прим Игнация. Сам магистр Бонифаций надел ему на шею золотую звезду. Гаунт не отставал от Вооста в оценках по теоретическим дисциплинам и лишь немного уступал в физической подготовке, но был лишен того светского, расчетливого обаяния, которыми Клеменция наградили природа и хорошее воспитание.

Иногда Ибрам жалел, что дядя Дерций не забрал его в свое поместье на Янте Норманид. Когда он был помладше, то ночами часто мечтал о военной академии Янта, о фиолетовой с золотом форме Патрициев. Он знал, что у дяди есть сын, его ровесник, и представлял себе, как бы они называли друг друга кузенами и скакали на огромных породистых лошадях, которыми славились конюшни академии. Перед закрытыми глазами Ибрама вставало улыбающееся лицо Дерция, широкое и грубоватое, с ритуальными шрамами на щеках, почти не видимыми под жесткой бородой, и он невольно улыбался в ответ...

Но эти мечты были лишь плодом его страха и одиночества, тоски по теплу дома. Некоторое время проучившись в Схоле, Гаунт твердо решил стать не просто офицером, а комиссаром. Он побуждал Вайнома Бленнера, своего единственного друга, учиться упорнее, несмотря на тягу того ко всяческим нарушениям дисциплины, и вдвоем они стали учениками почетного кадетского класса.

Когда они шли к дормиториям, Гаунт немного отстал и на мгновение остановился в потоке золотого и красного света, падавшего через огромное витражное окно с изображением Бога-Императора. Он склонил голову и благочестиво сложил руки в знаке аквилы. Ибрам не знал, каков этот комиссар-генерал Октар, и прекрасно понимал, что все шансы, скорее всего, на стороне Клеменция, но странное щемящее предчувствие не оставляло его. Даже не будучи псайкером, Ибрам Гаунт был уверен, что Император благоволит ему.

...Октар в сопровождении пятерых гирканцев вошел под низкие своды каменной стены Схолы. Стена была внушительной толщины, и в тускло освещенном туннеле пахло влагой. Должно быть, мелкий холодный дождь, встретивший комиссара-генерала на трапе шаттла, совсем не прекращался на Игнации, и отсыревшие камни никогда не высыхали как следует. Октар был в черной суконной шинели с красной отделкой на высоком воротнике и обшлагах, но все равно невольно поежился под угрюмым небом.

На обширном внутреннем дворе Схолы, выложенном каменными плитами, навытяжку стояли тридцать человек - почетный кадетский класс, лучшие ученики. Магистр Бонифаций предлагал Октару посмотреть на них в деле: на стрельбище, в штыковом бое и рукопашной, но комиссар-генерал вежливо отказался. В том, что касалось общей подготовки воспитанников, Схоле Прогениум Игнация можно было доверять. Октар искал кое-что другое.

Кадеты дружно отдали честь. Октар оценивающе оглядел строй. Все они выглядели такими юными и бледными в черно-синей форме с блестящими серебряными пуговицами. Должно быть, перед отходом ко сну особенно тщательно натирали порошком пуговицы, кокарды и пряжки.

\- Вас учили войне. Наставники уже рассказывали вам ту историю, которую я повторю сейчас. Вы и сами имели возможность прочесть об этом у инквизитора Рейвенора. Более пяти тысяч лет назад в битве за Короссу военмейстер Терфеук бросил в бой четыре миллиона гвардейцев. Живыми вернулись только девяносто тысяч. Что скажете об этом, кадеты? - Октар выжидательно посмотрел на мальчишек. Как и любой хороший комиссар, он был весьма убедителен в своих вдохновляющих речах, но сейчас было не время для них. Ответ на заданный им простой вопрос мог решить судьбу кого-то из этих ребят.

\- Разрешите, сэр? - нарушил молчание один из кадетов. Высокий, крупный и темноволосый, лицо с правильными, мужественными чертами, из тех, которые так хорошо смотрятся на пропагандистских плакатах. Наверняка любимец всей Схолы, привыкший быть первым во всем, подумал Октар.

\- Имя?

\- Клеменций Воост, сэр. Все мы живем и умираем на службе у Империума. Гибель этих солдат не была напрасной. После того, как их набирают в Гвардию, их жизни принадлежат военачальнику, и тот волен распоряжаться ими как угодно. Потери не важны - что-то значит лишь победа, какой ценой бы ни была она одержана. В противном случае судят за поражение, а не за потери. Солдат нужно направлять, если надо - то и принуждать, и я первый бы встал во главе полка в битве за Короссу. За мной бойцы вскарабкались бы и на груду мертвых тел. Военмейстер Терфеук хорошо послужил Императору, сэр.

\- Благодарю. Есть ли желающие высказать иную точку зрения?

\- П-позвольте не согласиться с кадетом Воостом, - раздался глуховатый, чуть заикающийся голос. Мальчик глубоко вздохнул и приподнял подбородок, будто пытался придать себе уверенности. - Ибрам Гаунт, сэр.

Октар ободряюще кивнул. Этот был другим: худощавый, остроскулый, со светлыми непослушными волосами, которым немного отрасти - и будут торчать вихрами, яркие голубые глаза не по годам пронзительны. Было в них упорство, которое шло вразрез с кажущейся робостью, и Октар заинтересованно вгляделся в лицо Гаунта.

\- Нет сомнения, что цель наша в победах во имя Императора. Но мы не должны бездумно принимать решения и бросать жизни в бой так же легко, как карты при игре в таро. Я изучил диспозиции десятков сражений - и везде было два варианта: очевидный и тот, который следует продумать. Не всегда первый был грубым и прямым, и не всегда второй приводил к наименьшим потерям. Но часто это было именно так - или было бы, если бы военачальники лучше знали возможности вверенных им солдат. Люди - не просто ресурс, они не пушечное мясо. И кому, как не комиссару, знать, с какой задачей тот или иной боец справляется лучше всего? Полагаю, для того мы, политические офицеры, и находимся при войсках.

Чем дольше Гаунт говорил, тем более звонко звучал его голос. Каждое его слово падало в душу Октару. Это было то, чего он ждал, чего искал, то, чему сам годами пытался наставлять других кадетов. Не всегда ему удавалось пробиться через внушенный им в схолах фанатизм и неумение независимо мыслить. Но некоторые были смышлеными, и только поэтому комиссар-генерал продолжал учить их ценить жизнь каждого солдата.

А этот Гаунт... Смелый мальчик, доверчивый и податливый, но с несгибаемым духом - настоящим, не вдолбленным наставниками. Октар тихонько улыбнулся. Посещение Схолы Прогениум Игнация оказалось не напрасным.

...- Кадет Гаунт! Собирайся и иди в кабинет магистра. Поживей, шаттл комиссара-генерала вылетает через час!

Ибрам не спал, как не спали и другие. Слишком кадеты были взвинчены после событий дня. Комиссар-генерал так и не объявил, кого же из них возьмет в воспитанники. Многие неодобрительно поглядывали на Гаунта: то, что он сказал, было чересчур неоднозначно. И только Бленнер перед отбоем подсел к нему на кровать.

\- Я и сам хотел сказать это. Но ты же знаешь, мне никогда не хватило бы смелости так высунуться. Это ведь уже не шутки, это наше будущее...

\- Не оправдывайся, Вай. Ко мне уже привыкли, но я не считаю, что все должны следовать моему примеру. Должно быть, я действительно переборщил. У нас с тобой еще будут возможности.

У Вайнома, может быть, и да. Гаунт умолчал о том, о чем думал. Октар не сказал ни слова, когда он закончил свою речь, просто повернулся к другому кадету. Но на мгновение на его лице мелькнула улыбка - он понял. Гаунт был уверен, что понял. Октар был чем-то похож на Дерция: та же мощная фигура, сильные руки, лицо скорее простое, чем благородное, темные глаза под тяжелыми бровями смотрят устало - не так уж молод, но восстанавливающими процедурами не пользуется. Такие люди не слишком охотно улыбаются, и Ибрам цеплялся за эту мысль, замирая от надежды, как в детстве, когда ждал отца.

Сначала он не поверил, что наставник Флавий зовет именно его. Но сложил вещи быстро - в Схоле привыкают держать все в порядке, да и не так много пожитков у воспитанника: несколько перемен одежды, бритва, щетка да какая-нибудь затертая книжка с литаниями. У Гаунта было еще кольцо дяди Дерция для расшифровки кодовых сообщений - темный овальный камень в серебряной оправе. Даже если оно уже ни на что не годилось, это был памятный подарок, и Гаунт поспешно надел его на палец.

Дверь в кабинет магистра Бонифация была приоткрыта, и Гаунт невольно остановился, услышав металлически дребезжащий голос магистра.

\- Я не совсем понимаю ваш выбор, Октар, но не могу и осудить его. Ибрам хорошего происхождения. Вольнодумец - это все, что я могу сказать о нем плохого. Но я помню наш разговор: вы не скрыли от меня, что ожидаете от кадетов именно этого. Сделайте из парня достойного солдата, Октар.

Ибрам толкнул дверь. Комиссар-генерал обернулся, подошел к нему и дружески хлопнул по плечу.

\- Попрощайся со Схолой. Скоро увидишь моих гирканцев - отличные ребята. Надеюсь, ты дашь мне не меньше поводов для гордости, чем они.

_**Вергаст, 769.М41** _

Гаунт достал из кармана серебряную фляжку с выгравированной надписью "Делейн Октар". После потери меча это была единственная оставшаяся у него вещь, которой касался покойный комиссар-генерал, не считая хранящейся в каюте на орбите колоды карт со сценами освобождения планеты Гилат Децим. Гаунт хлебнул амасека, и резкий вкус напомнил ему тот раз, когда он впервые сделал глоток из этой фляжки. Когда впервые убил человека...

Октар рассказывал, что комиссарам случается действовать совместно с инквизиторами и арбитрами. И вскоре после отлета с Игнация он показал кадету, как это выглядит на деле. В городе, где гирканцы были расквартированы на недельный отдых, силами Адептус Арбитрес не так давно был выявлен и уничтожен еретический культ, но его главе удалось скрыться.

В Схоле послушники иногда смотрели голофильмы: смертоносно быстрые темные эльдар, кровожадные орки, тау в силовой броне с ракетными ранцами. Гаунт помнил, как побледнел Бленнер, когда им продемонстрировали фильм о бомбардировке планеты, зараженной генокрадами - именно так погибли его родители. Видели воспитанники и записи мерзких ритуалов хаоситских культов, безжалостно обрезанные Инквизицией. Эти записи давали лишь общее представление об ужасах, творимых культистами.

Слишком общее. Они накрыли еретика, Сидона Кора, и нескольких - слава Императору, всего лишь нескольких! - новых адептов на заброшенном складе. Все, что обнаружили там арбитры, Октар и Гаунт, было прощальной насмешкой Сидона над преследователями. Стены, исписанные кровавыми символами, два разделанных почти до костей тела. Ошметками мяса с них питались крысы, лучшие же куски достались ухмыляющимся собратьям Кора. Один из них напялил на себя разрозненные части брони Арбитрес и вычерпывал мозг из оскальпированного черепа. Сам Кор снимал плоть с ног обнаженного женского трупа. Казалось, он совершенно не удивился, когда вооруженные люди ворвались на склад.

Гаунт содрогнулся, когда еретик пристально посмотрел на него. Кор оскалил металлические зубы, но его покрасневшие глаза не смеялись. Ибрам заученным на стрельбище движением выбросил вперед руку с лазпистолетом и выстрелил. Он не думал, что делает: отвращение было так сильно, что его тело двигалось словно само по себе. Кор рухнул на пол грудой тряпья, но перед смертью нашел в себе силы поднять окровавленную руку. Тут же Гаунта прошила такая резкая, огненная боль, что он упал на колени за спинами арбитров, паливших по еретикам из дробовиков.

На мгновение он перестал видеть, и горячая боль переместилась куда-то за глазницы, в самый мозг. Перед ним был ряд косых крестов с растянутыми на них изуродованными телами. Сложно было понять, кто из несчастных жив, а кто мертв - они были покрыты запекшимися ранами, грязью и кровью, полусодранная кожа болталась лохмотьями. Гаунт попытался отвернуться, но наткнулся взглядом на еще одного мученика: худощавого мужчину, грудь и бедра которого пересекали следы от ударов плетью - старые и более свежие, яркие на посеревшей коже. На впалом животе человека был поперечный глубокий шрам, явно от давно зажившей раны. Гаунт увидел, что глаза у него выколоты.

\- Кто здесь? Живой? Ты живой? Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста... - изо рта мужчины вытекла струйка крови, и он обессиленно опустил голову.

Ибрам очнулся от собственного крика. Его стошнило, но он смог подняться на ноги. Все вокруг плыло, и он еле различал силуэты арбитров, волокущих трупы наружу. Один силуэт приблизился, и по фуражке с высокой тульей Гаунт узнал Октара.

Комиссар-генерал протянул ему открытую серебряную фляжку. Дрожащими руками Ибрам принял ее и отпил амасека. Глоток жгучей жидкости встряхнул его, прояснил зрение и заставил отчетливо осознать все, что произошло. Гаунт подался вперед, как испуганный ребенок к отцу, привалился лбом к плечу Октара, давя всхлипы. Теплые пальцы коснулись его затылка между околышем фуражки и воротником, успокаивающе прошлись по коротко стриженным волосам. А потом Октар обнял его, крепко, по-мужски, будто не замечая арбитров, которые продолжали сновать вокруг. Гаунт, неловко сжимая фляжку в одной руке, другой вцепился в чужую шинель. Его быстро перестало трясти, и он даже сумел убедить себя, что все увиденное - бред, морок Хаоса...

Вот только теперь, через двадцать с лишком лет, Ибрам Гаунт понимал: иногда варп знает правду, и правда эта жестока. Он машинально положил руку на живот - сражаясь с дядюшкой Дерцием, он убил его, но старик едва не выпустил ему кишки. Шрам от цепного меча шел поперек живота почти от одного бока до другого, грубый, сизовато-розовый. Совсем как у того пленника в видении, насланном Сидоном Кором.

А ведь не будь другого такого же откровения, на Дарендаре - и Дерций остался бы жив. Тогда ведьма рассказала Гаунту о смерти его отца, поведала то, что так долго скрывали от него. В ту же ночь Октар подарил ему меч, убивший Альдо Дерция.

Ибрам закрыл глаза и опустил голову, улыбаясь. Так он почти чувствовал присутствие давно покойного наставника за спиной, как человек чувствует себя в тени чего-то большого. Казалось, вот-вот губы Октара коснутся его шеи, как в ту ночь на Дарендаре...

_**Воспоминание  
Дарендара, двадцать два года назад** _

Октар всегда курил крепкие сигары, а сейчас было еще и холодно, и каждая затяжка пьянила все больше. Ему казалось, что незнакомые звезды над головой чуть покачиваются, будто баюкая. Гирканцы под командованием кадета Гаунта сегодня взяли дворец, занятый сепаратистами, и тем самым нанесли сопротивлению смертельный удар.

На месте Октара другой комиссар уже присвоил бы так хорошо проявившему себя подопечному полное звание. Октар и собирался это сделать... Но стоило ему представить мальчика в форме настоящего комиссара - алый кушак, опоясывающий стройную талию, золотые шнуры на груди и фуражка с золотой отделкой, - как гордость и боль охватывали его. Он не хотел отпускать Ибрама. И знал, почему не хотел.

Октар сам учил Гаунта не принимать ничего близко к сердцу, брать, что нужно, и идти вперед без оглядок и сожалений. Так он и поступал с женщинами, к которым испытывал мимолетное желание. Потом он даже с трудом вспоминал их лица и имена. Октар старался не думать о рыданиях и ругательствах случайных подруг. У него могли быть и дети, но комиссар-генерал предпочел бы ничего не знать о них.

Почему же тогда он не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что больше никогда не увидит Ибрама? И еще больше Октар страшился того, что однажды обожание и восхищение в голубых глазах сменятся презрением. Чем дольше он держал кадета рядом, тем труднее становилось укрощать себя. Октар мог хлопнуть Гаунта по плечу или легонько, в шутку толкнуть в грудь, не более. Но этим вечером Ибрам сиял радостью победы - какой же он был еще юный, какой красивый, - и Октару хотелось поцеловать его в губы, влажные от сладкого сока фруктов, бочки с которыми солдаты откопали в подвале.

Почему сейчас?.. Даже Император не ответил бы Октару. Может, проклятия оставленных им женщин достигли цели. А может, это была кара за то, что произошло в Схоле...

У магистра Бонифация порядки отличались от тех, что были заведены в Схоле, где обучался Октар. Наставники лично курировали отстающих и всеми способами подтягивали их до приемлемого уровня. Бонифаций старался держать марку. В заведении же, где Октар провел юность, слабые могли рассчитывать только на собственное упорство или участие добросердечных сверстников.

Изенхайм принадлежал к числу слабых: худенький, беленький, большеглазый мальчишка. Таким, как он, обычно приходилось нелегко, но Изенхайм прослыл среди товарищей почти блаженным. Из жалости его не трогали. А Октар с самого начала проникся к странному пареньку интересом и сочувствием. Он, стоя позади Изенхайма, показывал ему, как держать лазган, поддерживал во время марш-бросков, швырял на пол тренировочного зала и сам же помогал подняться. Октар гордился успехами Изенхайма, как своими.

Он даже не заметил, как начал при каждом удобном случае задерживать руку Изенхайма в своей. Это было так просто, так предсказуемо. Скоро они уже уединялись в закутке у оружейной - еще один вид помощи, ничего более. Все равно осталось всего полгода, и их разбросает по разным уголкам Империума...

\- Я люблю тебя, Делейн, - сбивчиво прошептал Изенхайм, когда они перевели дух. Октара, вытиравшего руку платком, это признание застало врасплох. Оно неудобно повисло в казавшемся влажным от их тяжелого дыхания воздухе каморки и вмиг сломало что-то в голове Октара. Тогда он просто сбежал, не оглядываясь - как потом будет поступать всю жизнь. Ему повезло: Изенхайму хватило ума не выкидывать никаких номеров, которые бы бросили тень на них обоих. После выпуска Октар больше его не видел.

Делейн Октар сделал все правильно. Когда расставания неизбежны, то и незачем привязываться. Даже к самой жизни не следует быть излишне привязанным. До сих пор он не изменял этому принципу, как бы сильны ни были соблазны. Он видел в них испытания, испытанием была и встреча с Ибрамом.

Веселящиеся гирканцы кричали где-то на другом конце двора, достаточно далеко, чтобы Октар услышал скрип снега за спиной. Он обернулся. К нему направлялись инквизитор Дифэй и Ибрам.

Октар был давно знаком с инквизитором. На Дарендаре тот занимался поисками причины бунта местной знати против Империума. Во время штурма дворца в плен была захвачена какая-то ведьма - Октар даже не знал ее имени. Беседовать она почему-то согласилась только с кадетом Гаунтом.

Инквизитор и Ибрам непринужденно разговаривали. Дифэй, остановившись рядом с Октаром, улыбнулся:

\- Благодарю за помощь, Делейн. Кадет Гаунт вел себя храбро - для столь тесного-то столкновения с варпом - и заслужил стаканчик амасека. Лучшее средство, скажу я тебе! Надо продолжать работу - есть над чем поразмыслить. Хорошей вам ночи, господа!

Гаунт и Октар козырнули. Когда массивный силуэт Дифэя исчез за углом дворца, комиссар-генерал пошел к своей квартире, ступая преувеличенно твердо, как любой не слишком трезвый человек. Гаунт молча следовал за ним, слышно было только его дыхание и хруст снега.

В своем кабинете, служившем по совместительству спальней, Октар зажег только лампу на столе и налил Ибраму амасека. Не глядя, будет ли кадет пить, он прошелся к окну и плотнее зашторил его. Комната была не такой уж и большой по меркам знати, отделка темным лакированным деревом, обитая добротной небогато украшенной тканью мебель и книжные шкафы делали ее еще меньше.

\- Сэр, - окликнул его Ибрам. Голос у него был тихим и глухим, как всегда, когда он волновался, а глаза подозрительно блестели. На столешнице в кругу света от лампы были пустой стакан и кольцо. Оно всегда казалось Октару каким-то чуждым всему облику Гаунта - слишком крупным, с чересчур темным камнем. Конечно, все дешифровочные перстни были такими, иначе они не были бы пригодны для использования. У Октара тоже такой был, но он не носил его и не понимал, почему Ибрам редко снимает эту древнюю вещицу, пусть она и была подарком.

\- Пожалуйста, заберите это кольцо. Спрячьте, выбросьте, что хотите... Я просто не могу прикасаться к нему, - Гаунт нервно перебирал скрещенными пальцами, будто не замечая, что по его лицу уже текут слезы.

\- А в чем дело? Я вижу, ты чем-то обеспокоен. Если это будет в моих силах, я тебе помогу, - хмель быстро сходил с Октара, и он оперся ладонями о стол перед Ибрамом. Тот долго собирался с духом, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Дерций убил моего отца. Это было на Кентавре, отец командовал элитным ударным отрядом, а Дерций - всеми янтийскими полками, вовлеченными в операцию. И... Орки были слишком сильны. Генерал отдал приказ отступать. Просто бросил отца на смерть. Это рассказала мне ведьма, но я не вижу причин ей не верить. Теперь мне все ясно. Это и легко, и тяжело. Легко потому, что я всегда хотел узнать, как умер отец. А тяжело... Тяжело... Я верил дяде! Верил ему, когда он был убийцей! Я был рад видеть его у нас дома, я скучал по нему в Схоле, я не расставался с этим перстнем, потому что это его подарок, - Ибрам стукнул кулаком по столу, и кольцо чуть откатилось в сторону. Душевная боль будто высосала из него силы, и после этой вспышки Гаунт, часто дыша, склонил голову.

\- Это все правда. Когда я объявил магистру Бонифацию, что забираю тебя, он рассказал мне об этом. Он сказал, что майор Гаунт погиб как герой, а генерала Дерция мучила вина - да ты и сам теперь понимаешь, почему он навещал тебя и устроил в Схолу. Твой дядя не совсем бездушный человек. Но я никогда не стремился оправдывать подлые поступки. Вряд ли Дерция будет судить трибунал. Но его имеет право осудить и покарать комиссар... - Октар извлек из-под кушетки длинный футляр и достал из него свой запасной цепной меч, новехонький: на зубьях не было ни щербины, механизм работал ровно, кожаные перевязи не истерлись, а украшения на эфесе не потускнели. Он положил меч перед Гаунтом. - Дядя подарил тебе кольцо, а я дам оружие. Надеюсь, когда момент наступит, ты убьешь этого труса именно им.

Ибрам поднял на него взгляд. Разжал кулаки - пальцы распластались по столу - и часто закивал. Шмыгнул носом, потом разлил амасек по двум стаканам.

\- Молодец, за подарок надо выпить, - хмыкнул Октар и чокнулся с кадетом. - Наливай еще - выпьем и за твою победу...

Они опрокидывали стакан за стаканом, закусывая маслянистыми сладкими фруктами. Ибрам быстро опьянел, и Октар помог ему переместиться на свою кушетку.

\- Можешь лечь здесь, чем тащиться на улицу да через двор. А я заночую у генерала Кернавара, его комната буквально в двух шагах - заодно и планы на завтра обсудим...

\- Нет, я... Я уйду, уйду, - Гаунт с трудом сглотнул и начал застегивать китель, с трудом проталкивая пуговицы в частые узкие петельки. Темно-синие шнуры на его кадетской форме в полутьме сливались с черным.

\- Ты что, только приказами можешь мыслить? Не замечал за тобой такого раньше! Значит, я тебе запрещаю отсюда выходить, - притворно ворчал Октар, пытаясь схватить кадета за руки. Это ему удалось, и Ибрам не сопротивлялся - так и замер, пока пальцы Октара стискивали его запястья.

Они смотрели друг на друга, не понимая, когда закончилась пьяная игра и между ними повисло напряженное молчание. Ибрам, не отводя взгляда, медленно потянул руку комиссара-генерала к себе, подставил щеку под ладонь...

"В его возрасте нужен далеко не отец, - подумал Октар, когда уже целовал Ибрама. - Все дело в том, что любовник ему тоже вряд ли нужен".

Но остановиться они бы не смогли. Мальчик отвечал на поцелуй искренне, с тем же энтузиазмом, с каким выполнял все задания наставника. Он не смущался ничем - только вздрагивал, когда Октар запускал руки ему под рубашку, водил ладонями по груди, жадно слизывал подсохший фруктовый сок с подбородка и совсем по-другому, чувственно касался языком губ, которые с готовностью раскрывались навстречу. Октару нравилась эта податливость, потому что она шла не от разницы в возрасте и положении - вовсе нет, это было не притворство или дань уважению. Ибрам сам этого хотел, он стосковался по возможности кому-то доверять.

Кушетка была слишком узкой для двоих, и Октар с силой прижимал к себе Ибрама, чтобы не дать ему свалиться. Они не стали раздеваться, только расстегнули брюки. Октар подумал, что кадет, должно быть, чувствует спиной каждую пуговицу на его кителе, так же как задницей - его возбужденный член. Он, как в юности с Изенхаймом, терся о зад Ибрама, целуя его за ухом, в висок, в ямочку на затылке - где не мешал воротник. Гаунт быстро подхватил ритм и так же отчаянно двигал бедрами, почти до боли притиснувшись к чужому телу. Он вцепился в штанину Октара, когда тот положил руку на его член. Комиссар-генерал не щадил подопечного, втайне ликуя, медленно, грубо проводил пальцами по стволу, сжимал ровно так, что, несмотря на болезненное шипение и стоны Ибрама, его член все равно дергался, пачкая смазкой ладонь Октара.

Наконец Октар мягко прикусил ухо Ибрама и задвигался, заработал рукой резче, быстрее. Неглубоко, шумно дыша, Гаунт в последний раз вжался в него и обмяк. Влажными пальцами Октар обхватил головку своего члена и чуть сдавил. Этого ему хватило, чтобы выплеснуться на обнаженное бедро кадета.

Потом он лениво стащил со стула простыню и вытер Ибрама. Притянул его к себе, укладывая на спину - если потесниться, они помещались на кушетке. Мальчик, вконец измотанный и счастливый, тихонько улыбался. Октар почему-то вспомнил статую святой Целестины, что стояла в приделе собора Схолы, где молились Сороритас. Крылатая святая в серебристом доспехе возносилась на волнах своего усеянного изречениями лазурного плаща, хитро служившего подставкой. Казалось, она не чувствует тяжести подвешенных к ногам цепей и шипастых гирь. Пламенеющий в ее руке силовой меч и грозный золотой нимб, по мнению юного Октара, не сочетались с умиротворенным выражением алебастрового лица, нежной полуулыбкой и кротким взглядом голубых смальтовых глаз.

Вот такое лицо и было у Ибрама.

А еще - Октар увидел это только теперь, при тусклом желтоватом свете лампы - на его высоких, выступающих скулах и лбу были едва заметные веснушки.

_**Вергаст, 769.М41** _

Гаунт уже почти привык к энергии, пульсирующей в мече Иеронимо. Она успокаивала его растревоженные мысли.

С комиссаром-генералом они больше никогда не были так близки. Не то чтобы они избегали друг друга или боялись пересудов солдат - просто Ибрам и сам понимал, что не должен ожидать чего-то большего, чем мимолетные любовницы наставника. Таким уж человеком был Октар.

Но так больно, как после его смерти, Гаунту никогда не было.

\- Я не хотел терять тебя… Только не тебя, Ибрам, - прошептал умирающий комиссар-генерал, крепко сжимая руку Гаунта.

Ибрам Гаунт не сомневался, что это было самое интимное признание в жизни Делейна Октара.


End file.
